Heroka
by UnnecessaryFics
Summary: Short, smutty stories about HeraxAhsoka. A young Hera Syndulla is stuck in a small town, far from Ryloth, perhaps her uncle's new contact "Fulcrum" can make this trip a little more...fun?
1. Slimy Sensations

After many discussions, The Rebellion had finally decided on which base from Rex's list would be chosen. The new location was on a desert planet, far from any Imperial signals, while it was a desert, it was rich with food, water and other abandoned bases, filled with supplies. But the planet had to be checked out, to make sure there was no serious threats, however some supplies had been moved into the site, just in case those on the ground needed them.

Hera and Ahsoka had been set to look over a mountainous part, of the planet, Hera was by herself as Ahsoka went to check the mountain near them.

So far the planet seemed fairly empty, with only the occasional sight of wildlife, the only other sighting Hera had found was the rumble of the ground once in a while.

She found an area filled with strange waving plants, they looked more like vines, protruding from the ground.

The growls from the earth increased as Hera neared the plants. She decided she would keep moving, as every second spent standing still meant whatever was out there could get closer.

As Hera edged away from the vines, in the corner of her eye they started to come together, the new creature's flesh was like jelly, dripping and quivering. It glistened with moisture and shone like rubber. Hera could only feel absolute terror in the pit of her stomach.

The Twi'lek had never seen anything like it, and she had travelled, a lot. The vines watched her with an odd fascination, like it was wondering who and what she was. Liquid dripped from the plants, Hera could only think about the possibility that it could be venom.

Something seemed wrong about how it watched her, it had done nothing to try and attack her in any way. Hera stepped forward to stand in front of the thing.

"What do you want..." Hera muttered curiously under her breath.

The vile looking purple sludge twisted to come closer to Hera, to inspect her more. One vine lunged forward, barely missing her chest. A disgusting noise echoed through the air as it crashed into the dusty ground.

There was so many vines, how was she supposed to avoid them? Something that fast could easily worm its way out of her eyesight. Hera began to run, quickly putting distance between herself and the monstrosity before her. The tentacles chase her extending endlessly from cracks in the ground.

Somehow she had to hit it, she pulled out her gun and waited from an opening. Her foe was completely focused on her, a well-aimed shot could hit the base of the plant. Hera charged forward with her gun at the ready. The shot hit the vine's base, dealing enough damage for it to repel slightly. Globs of foul slime spray from the wound, covering Hera in the gel.

More tentacles slithered towards her. The attack felt near enough useless. Hera wasn't fast enough to dodge the blinding speed of the vines, and they quickly close the distance between Hera and them. Just as Hera was about to strike again, a tentacle sneaked up behind her. It wrapped around her instantly, any shape it had disappearing into a gelatinous orb. She couldn't move her body at all.

"Let me go!" Hera defiantly demanded.

The vines didn't listen, they slid off, moving through the cracks they had make it the desert ground with incredible speed, dragging her with them.

Hera could feel her vision fading, she had no idea how the creature could do this to her…

Hera regained consciousness in an unknown place, she tried to move her arms, but something was holding her still, thick, purple slime coated her legs and arms, she was completely immobilised.

Where was the thing that was holding her here?

The tentacles began to surround her, seeming hungry, almost. Every touch from them made Hera's body recoil. It felt completely wrong, her instincts were screaming at her to run away, but she couldn't move at all. She was completely at the mercy of these tentacles.

"What do you want!" Hera asked again, more ferociously this time.

The vines were thrilled with her movements and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I am not yours!" Hera shouted, but it only seemed to entice the vines more.

There was nothing she could do.

Slimy tendrils pushed against her, once they were sure she was pinned and unable to move, one tentacle forced itself into her mouth.

As much as she tried to writhe and pull away, it was no use. For a moment the plants backed down. They seemed more like predators than plants now.

The vine in her mouth began to thrust more into her throat and slick intruders slid into her jumpsuit, toying with her.

The tendrils quaked with excitement as they were exposed to her naked body, the lime around her shifted until she was suspended in the air.

Slimy tentacles began to caress her thighs, tearing off what little cloth was left. Hera was too tired to fight back at this point, the only thing she could do was hope she could hold out until Ahsoka...or anyone found her.

The Twi'lek could feel one of the tendrils slipping in between her thighs, slowly caressing her lower lips. The slimy sensation...why was her body reacting like this? The tentacles could probably feel her arousal. Hera still couldn't understand how…

Before she could finish her thought, the tendril began to slide up and down. Its texture had changed completely, becoming much more rigid. It rubbed against her clit mercilessly, she tried to ignore it, but the texture, it felt so good.

While Hera wished to be freed, her legs were becoming like jelly now. The mixed feelings of arousal, pleasure and repulsion quaking through her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Another pair of tentacles latched onto her breasts, fully enveloping her nipples. Hera let out a cry of surprise as they began to vibrate, with these new sensations, she writhed to try to escape from her escape from her captors.

She felt like a fly in a web, waiting for a spider to put her out of her misery. With no warning, the tentacle assaulting her lower lips pulled back, for a split second Hera felt relieved, but then she felt its tip pressing against them once again, slowly, it moved upward, rubbing against the inner walls of her most precious place. The shape changed until it covered all of her walls. From there it felt like it was massaging her insides, thoroughly kneading, sucking and rubbing. Hera could feel her honey dripping from in between her legs.

Despite how repulsive she was finding this whole experience, she couldn't help but give into the strange, alien pleasure.

The tentacles on her chest, no longer content to simply vibrate, began to rub and caress instead. Every motion brought her closer to the edge.

Groggily, she let her tongue hang out of her mouth, as the vines hasten their pace.

Unable to stand it, Hera let out an echoing cry as an explosive orgasm erupted from within her.

The tendrils let her fall to the ground then, as they slunk of into the darkness of the swampy greenery.

…

Concealed by the bushes Ahsoka watched as Hera was violated by the mysterious creature, the sight of the gorgeous Twi'lek lacking her signature jumpsuit, made Ahsoka want to stay and watch the arousing show. Her orange fingers began to probe at her dampened slit. Holding back her moans, as not to be discovered by the monster...or Hera.

Before long she had already removed her panties, her fingers pumping in and out of her arousal, imagining it was Hera's green hands fingering her instead of her own.

Her clitoris pulsed with want and need for her comrade, with her mind now fading to Hera and herself eating each other out, tongues flicking mercilessly at each other dripping pussies.

Ahsoka felt her inners tremble as she prepared for her orgasm, sweet juices poured from her opening, and only when she was done she called out to Hera letting her know it was time to leave.

But Hera had no idea what Tano had just done.


	2. Rule-Breaking Lovers

Hera made her way back to the barracks after the...interesting encounter in the desert, it felt like it had been no time at all since she had last been here. The bright morning light streaked through the windows, she really had been gone a while.

"Hera" Hera instantly recognized the voice of the friendly Togruta. "We need to talk" Ahsoka was nervous, it didn't seem right.

"Yes, commander?" Hera inquired, eager to know the cause of her friend's distress.

To her surprise, Ahsoka walked right up to her, there was a strange looking smile on her face, all hints of nervousness gone.

She threw away her gloves "These things make my fingers to clumsy."

Hera returned the playful smirk "What do you need your fingers for?"

Ahsoka pinned the Twi'lek against the wall, seeming genuinely happy. "Are you attracted to me, Hera?"

Hera had to admit, she found the Togruta extremely arousing, if the wet dreams were anything to go by.

"Of course I'm attracted to you" Both women were grinning at each other.

"So you like women?"

Hera felt like she couldn't be happier "Of course I do, but me and Kanan are still together, remember?"

A giggle erupted from Ahsoka's throat "Come now, I know the truth, I've seen the way you look at me"

The Togruta reached for the zipper on Hera's jumpsuit.

"Oh, Ahsoka" Hera moaned.

"I always found you so irresistible, Hera" She began rolling down her tunic, her surprisingly large breasts freed from their confines.

Hera felt no shame watching her new lover undress.

"We aren't allowed to do this, are we?" The though plagued the Twi'lek's mind.

"I'm your commander. Of course we're allowed to do this, just let me show you, Hera, I promise I will treat you gently"

"Gently!?" Hera huffed, "I don't require gentle sex, I'm a rebel"

"Alright then" She finished discarded both ladies clothing, tossing it casually to the side.

Then, Hera noticed the item in Ahsoka's hand. "You naughty girl..." The Twi'lek lustfully groaned.

With no further words, she pushed it inside of Hera.

"You came prepared didn't you, dildo and all?"

"Only for you my love"

Ahsoka's puffy lower lips rubbed against the Twi'lek's leg, making it slick with her honey. The slightest smell of the Togruta's scent was enough to make her feel like she was going insane.

It was then that she felt the pink cock push harder against her most precious place. It felt forbidden, like she shouldn't be doing it, but Ahsoka seemed to have no reservations at all.

Her orange lover continued to grind her soaking pussy up against Hera's leg, slender fingers working at a gradual pace, they danced around her green slit as the toy went deeper and deeper.

Ahsoka started breathing heavily, practically panting.

"Commander..." The Togruta knew what Hera would say and responded before she finished.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Hera, I can pleasure you better that Kanan ever will."

Hera grinned "So far you're proving yourself right"

Ahsoka returned the smile "Don't focus on him, focus on me, you always wanted me to pump my fingers in and out of your beautiful clit, to lick your dripping pussy, I know how you have wet dreams about me while sharing a bed with him and I know how you only think of me as he gives you sub-quality sex" Ahsoka whispered these things in her ear, every word laced with lust.

"Oh how right you are" Hera already felt herself letting go of any thoughts about Kanan and what The Rebellion would think.

Soft orange skin rubbed against Hera, delicate fingers stroked her womanhood, she could feel herself growing damper and damper by the moment.

The Twi'lek let out a small gasp as Ahsoka placed her mouth on her erect green nipple, sucking the tender flesh. Unable to help herself, she took her spare hand and began kneading her other massive breast in rhythm with her lover's movements.

"So that's how you truly feel" Ahsoka's voice was so seductive that Hera felt her pussy shudder with more want and need.

The Togruta pulled the dildo out and forced its size into her mouth, only then did the Twi'lek realize how big the plastic dick actually was, it was bigger than Kanan, she was sure of that.

As quick as she pushed it in, she pulled it out of her mouth, a strand of Hera's own honey hanging from her lips. Wrapping her wondrous tongue around it, she licked it completely clean.

"For so long I denied the feelings I had for you, but now, I just want to be honest with you, Hera..."

Hera felt touched by how much Ahsoka really loved her "You're so beautiful commander, I never thought I could feel like this"

"I would always be good to you, my precious pilot"

Her fingers massaged Hera's drenched folds, gradually the toy was slipped back inside of her, massaging the inner walls of her very being. Although Hera tried not to, small moans begin to escape from her lips.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Ahsoka teased.

"Of course I am, I have a very sexy Togruta pleasuring me" Here made her own response to the teasing.

"I hope you remember these techniques, pilot, you may need them one day." Her face grew more and more flushed as she continued to grind against the green leg.

The bed they were on was soaked in the results of their love making, they didn't know whose bed it was, but at that time it hadn't mattered.

Suddenly, Ahsoka began to push the dildo deeper inside of Hera's well-lubricated sex, her grinding also increased in speed.

"I would tell you it's okay, but you like it hard, don't you? Now come for me, my love"

That was one order, Hera couldn't disobey. The pair reached a climax, both letting out a cry that echoed through the whole base. Exhausted she leaned forward onto Ahsoka, falling face first into her bright orange chest.

The Togruta held her up, supporting her, embracing her as a lover would.

"I love you Hera, truly, I don't want you just for sex, I want you to leave Kanan and love me instead."

Hera couldn't deny her of her wishes, as she wanted the same thing. "I love you too, commander"

"Ahsoka, call me Ahsoka, a special privilege, just for you"

Hera smiled, she really loved the Togruta.

"Also, Hera, there is one more thing you must know, I...was...watching you...in the desert..."

Go on, don't tell me you didn't want this to be a multi-chapter fic.


End file.
